Thoughtful gift
by Ninja19
Summary: Sora wants to make Riku a homemade gift for his birthday. But he doesn't have any idea as what to make? Although all Riku wants is a certain special someone that Sora can easily give him, to bad he's naïve! Sora x Riku! Lovey Fluffy.


Sora x Riku!

.

.

.

* * *

Sora was in class spacing out about what to get his best friend Riku for his birthday gift. Sure riku can get anything he wants because he was rich after all but sora prefer to give him something homemade. It's the thought that counts.

Sora was still lost in thoughts he didn't notice a certain someone coming up behind him.

"hey sora, what's with the lost look" riku said chuckling at the younger boy's face.

"nothing just enjoying the weather" sora laugh nervously, trying not to get caught lying which he failed at.

"You're a horrible liar sora"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not riku!"

"Well since your not lying then how is the weather outside sora" riku said smirking.

Sora gulp, the classroom had no windows so he can't see the outside view. He thought maybe if he guest he might get the right answer.

"it's extremely sunny. So it's hot" sora replied smirking, trying to sound serious as possible so riku wouldn't find out what he really was thinking about.

But as always riku had to prove sora wrong.

"really... Huh that's weird since I just came from outside and it was not sunny. In fact it was cloudy" he finish grinning at sora.

Great now sora was screwed.

"fine you caught me, I was thinking of what to get you for your birthday" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Riku looked at sora eyes widen but he didn't notice. After a few seconds riku spoke.

"you don't have to get me anything sora. You just being at the party will mean a lot." Riku said turning slight pink in his cheeks but again sora didn't notice.

Since riku was the most popular guy in school, he was force to throw a party at his house due to his parents. Much to riku protest he had no choice.

"when is the party?" Sora asked confuse.

"it's on a Saturday, here's the invitation I made it especially for you so don't lose it" he said smiling to sora, he put the invitation in sora's hands. Sora grabbed it accidentally caressing riku's hand.

For some reason sora enjoyed it. His skin is so soft, sora thought. And warm.

He pulled back slightly blushing, he put the invitation away, hoping riku didn't think he was weird about the touch. Riku also enjoyed the touch, then notice sora being embarrass but said nothing since he looks so adorable.

"well I'll be there riku" sora said happily so he wouldn't blush anymore.

"you better" riku replied with a wide smile.

As sora was going to say something he was interrupted by kairi, the most popular girl in school who has a massive crush on riku.

"hey sora, hey riku" she said happliy and annoying at the same time.

Sora got quiet since kairi never talks to him and when she does its because of riku. Riku frown, he hated when kairi comes disturbing them.

"what do you want kairi" riku said irritated, just seeing her was pissing him off.

"I wanted to get an inviatation for your birthday party" she was not aware that riku was getting mad.

"why would I give you one?" he said cold heartly, while kairi just continue to annoy him.

Sora still remained quiet, he could tell that riku was getting angry. So he tried to calm him down. He put his arm around riku's neck and brought him closer so he can whisper to his ear.

"just give her an inviatation so she could leave. That way I could figure out what to get you for your birthday" He whispered childishly to riku.

Riku had the urge to hug him but control himself. He laugh instead of sora's childishness.

"here kairi, now can you please leave" he said flatly, handling the invitation to kairi.

She squeal happily then left the classroom much to sora and riku's relief.

Sora let go of riku, and sat down in his desk. While riku sat down as well and was in front of sora. That way they can talk nonstop.

"she so totally into you" sora teased.

"agh ..don't remind me" clearly he completely annoyed by her.

"how come you don't have a girlfriend riku, you're so popular unlike me who can't even get a chick to notice me..." he said disappointed.

"Who cares if your not popular! Besides I don't want a girlfriend." riku replied simply. But deep down he really wanted to say 'I want you'.

"Well I can understand, they will just drag you down! And besides if you did have a girlfriend we wouldn't be able to hang out!" sora said smiling and was slightly relief that riku didn't want a girlfriend.

The older teen ruffled his spiky hair affectionately, "And I wouldn't want it any other way" he said smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note...** This story is an old one (note the spelling and capitalizing are sort of wrong) I did it in the beginning of January but never fully finished it, then I forgot all about it till I saw the date I started on it. Wow! So yea... Hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know what you think!

Sorry I would have fix the spelling and capitalizing but was writing another chapter from another story, I got into it! So I just upload this story, I'll correct it later!.

Oh and quick question does anyone do requests? Because I have an idea about a soriku one (or longest its Sora x someone in my list)! But I don't want to do it because when I read it I want to be surprise and into it! So please if anyone wants to do me a request, PM me! Let me know please!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
